1. Field of the Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to an electronic device; more particularly, to a cover module for a host and an electronic device, each having a cover formed without an indicating icon thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
The status indicating manner of a conventional electronic device is disclosed as follows: embedding at least one light guiding pillar in a cover and exposing the end surface of the light guiding pillar on the cover, in which a portion of the cover adjacent to the exposed surface of the light guiding pillar is printed or graved with a pattern or a symbol. Thus, when the light guiding pillar illuminates, a user can observe the pattern or symbol adjacent by the light guiding pillar, that is to say, the host is at a status shown by the pattern or symbol.
However, demanding for a better configuration continues to increase. The light guiding pillar only has a simple cross-sectional shape (e.g., circle or square) because of the mould factor. Specifically, the light guiding pillar cannot have a complex pattern or symbol by moulding, such that the cover needs to have an extra printing process for forming the pattern or symbol on the cover, thereby influencing the appearance of cover and increasing the cost and the failing probability of cover. Moreover, when different patterns are required, the covers must be processed respectively.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.